Changes of the Night
by Lilith-kv
Summary: Eine Bombe explodiert in eine Bar und Tony wird verletzt. Gibbs mischt sich in Ermittlungen ein. Slash TonyGibbs
1. Chapter 1

Changes of the night

Lilithkv  
Paring: Tibbs (Gibbs/Tony,), Tony/OC (in der Vergangenheit)  
Spielt nach: Verbotene Waffen / Split Decision  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere sind natürlich Eigentum von Donald Bellisario, CBS und Paramount und anderen. Ich borge sie mir nur mal kurz ausJ.  
Inhalt: Eine Bombe explodiert in eine Bar und Tony wird verletzt. Gibbs mischt sich in Ermittlungen ein.

Dank an meinen Betareader

Kapitel 1

Es war eine ruhige Nacht. Sachte strömte der Regen auf den Boden nieder. Die Klänge von Musik ertönten aus einem unscheinbar wirkenden Club. Leute unterhielten sich lachend, als sie den Partykeller diesen verließen. Ein Mann drängte sich durch die Masse, die sich an der Tür versammelt hatten. Heute Nacht kannte er nur ein Ziel und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten. Nie sollten sie diese Nacht vergessen. Dafür würde er schon sorgen.

Tony DiNozzo ließ sich von der Musik mitreisen. Nach einem harten Tag wollte er nur vergessen. Er wollte jeglichen Gedanken an Kate oder an Voss verdrängen. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen was sie dazu sagen würde ihn hier zu sehen. Bestimmt wäre sie geschockt wenn sie ihn in einem solchen Club treffen würde. Nur Abby allein wusste wo er heute den Abend verbringen würde. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal das sie sich in so einer Bar begegneten. Seit dem hatte sich ihre Freundschaft noch mehr vertieft. Dieses Geheimnis band sie noch enger an einander. Keinen der anderen könnte er so vertrauen wie ihr. Aber Abby konnte er heute nirgends sehen. Vielleicht würde er sie später noch anrufen, einfach nur um zu reden. Er wünschte sich öfters dass die Dinge einfacher wären. Das er sich nicht hinter einer Fassade verstecken müsste. Doch leider war das Militär nicht für seine Offenheit bekannt und er wollte seinen Job nicht gefährden. Schon gar nicht wegen ihm. Obwohl dieser jemand für ihn unerreichbar schien. Warum musste er ausgerechnet so jemandem verfallen? Was wenn diese Person mitbekam wie er fühlte. Der Agent wollte einfach seinen Job nicht gefährden, so etwas würde er einfach nicht verkraften. Es war besser ihn jeden Tag zu sehen und sicher zu gehen dass ihm nichts passierte, als ihn für immer zu verlieren.

Schnell verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Er wollte darüber lieber nicht nachdenken, das würde ihn nur noch mehr deprimieren und genau das wollte er ja gerade vermeiden. Wenn er die Augen schloss konnte er noch immer den Schuss hören. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er ihn zu Boden gehen. Das weiße Hemd färbte sich langsam mit seinem Blut. Die Augen starrten ins Leere. Er konnte hören wie er immer wieder nach Atem rang. Am liebsten wäre aus seinem Versteck gesprungen und zu ihm hinter gerannt. Doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Zu erstarrt war er gewesen. Auch wenn es nur Show war, lief ihm ein Schauder über den Rücken. Es fühlte sich so real an. Es kam ihn vor als würde sein Herz still stehen. So wie die Zeit ihn diesen Augenblick nur für ihn angehalten hatte. Er beschloss sich lieber eine Ablenkung zu suchen. Etwas das ihn garantiert auf andere Gedanken bringen würde. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Club, doch niemand schien ihn heute anzusprechen. Seufzend wand er sich wieder der Bar zu. Wenigstens etwas trinken würde er heute, auch wenn er dies selten als Lösung betrachtete, doch heute wollte er einfach nur vergessen. Am liebsten wäre er erst gar nicht aufgestanden. Gerade als er sich einen Drink bestellen wollte, bemerkte er Michael. Sein rosafarbenes Haar stach wieder einmal deutlich aus der Menge hervor. Die schwarze Lederhose und das enge Top taten ihr übriges. Genau diese Person konnte er jetzt dringend gebrauchen. Michael war einer der wenigen Leute, denen er sein Herz ausschütten konnte und der ihn verstand. Wenn sie sich nicht so ähnlich wären, würden sie zusammen sein. Doch selbst dann gehörte sein Herz einer anderen Person, auch wenn dieser nichts davon wusste. Mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen bahnte Tony sich den Weg durch die Menge. Vielleicht würde der Abend heute doch noch besser werden, dachte er sich.

Gerade als er ihm begrüßen wollte ertönte ein schrecklicher Knall. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere herrschte ein Chaos. Leute liefen erschrocken durcheinander, wobei sie über die am Boden liegenden stolperten. Jeder versuchte nur so schnell wie möglich weg zu kommen. Flammen breiteten sich aus und der Rauch versperrte jeden die Sicht. Michaels entsetzter Blick war das Letzte was er sah bevor es dunkel für ihn wurde.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Zur selben Zeit beim NCIS. Kate saß noch immer an ihrem Schreibtisch und verfasste gerade die letzen Zeilen für ihren Bericht. Sie wunderte sich noch immer leicht über die heftige Reaktion als sie Voss erwähnte. Tony hatte sogar fasst Gibbs über den Haufen gerannt, in seiner Eile das Gebäude zu verlassen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn doch nicht so aufziehen sollen, doch es war endlich mal eine Gelegenheit sich für die ganzen Gemeinheiten zur rächen die er ihr immer antat. Sie schaute zu dem Schreibtisch ihres Chefs rüber und sah, dass auch er noch tief in seinem Bericht über die Waffenhändlerin der ATF vertieft zu sein schien. Seine Sachen hatte er gewechselt, das künstliche Blut war nirgends mehr zu sehen. Insgeheim war sie froh, dass sie heute nicht mit ansehen musste wie man ihren Boss „erschoss". Es war bestimmt nicht leicht mit anzusehen auch wenn es nur Show war.

Gibbs blickte kurz auf und wand sich dann wieder dem Bericht zu. Wieder einmal war ein Fall gelöst. Ein Verbrecher weniger doch irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, so als ob diese Nacht noch eine Überraschung für ihn übrig hätte. Nur wusste er noch nicht ob dies gut war. Sein Gedanke schweifte noch einmal zu Tony als dieser ihn fast umgerannte hatte. Gibbs wusste nicht was ihn so aus der Fassung gebrachte. Er überlegte, ob er mal mit ihm reden sollte doch verwarf den Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder.

Als er sich wieder seinen Bericht widmen wollte, kam Abby aufgeregt aus dem Fahrstuhl gestürmt. Ihr Gesicht war leichenblass und sie war völlig außer Atem. Ihre Augen waren rot und Tränen liefen ihrem Gesicht entlang. Langsam ging sie zu Gibbs Schreibtisch, wobei ihr Blick kurz über Tonys Schreibtisch huschte. Doch er war leer. So sehr sie sich wünschte es wäre anders, konnte sie es jedoch nicht ändern das Tony nicht da saß und sie wie sonst immer anlächelte. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und stellte sich dann direkt vor Gibbs auf.

„Boss", flüsterte sie leise. „Es …..es ist glaub ich etwas schreckliches passiert. Tony." Da brach sie ab. Kate hatte nun auch aufgesehen und auch Gibbs musterte sie. „Was ist Abbs?" „Es kam gerade in den Nachrichten. In dem Club in den Tony heute wollte gab es eine Explosion. Sie vermuten, dass es sich um ein Bombe handelte…..Ich habe versucht ihn über Handy zu erreichen, doch es geht keiner ran."

Gibbs stand auf und nahm Abby in den Arm. „Beruhige dich erst einmal Abbs. Bist du dir sicher, dass er dahin wollte. Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht da gewesen oder er ist schon wieder zu Hause. Es ist doch noch gar nicht sicher ob er auch wirklich da war." Kate die bisher ruhig an ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte ging jetzt auch zu Abby und Gibbs rüber. „Genau Abby, vielleicht war er ja auch wo anders bei einer seiner vielen Freundinnen oder so?"

Abby warf Kate einen ernsten Blick zu. Wobei er auch etwas traurig wirkte. Sie war die einzige die wusste warum Tony heute wahrscheinlich doch in dem Club war. Doch wie sollte sie es denn anderen erklären ohne Tonys Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Sie senkte traurig den Blick. Gibbs hatte ja recht, dass es noch nicht sicher war ob sich Tony unter den Verletzen befand. An die Toten wollte sie gar nicht erst denken. Er durfte einfach nicht tot sein. Er sollte jetzt am besten durch die Tür kommen und sagen dass alles in Ordnung war. Sie sah keinen andern Ausweg. Gibbs war noch immer der beste, wenn es darum ging Informationen aus Leuten zu bekommen und im Augenblick war er ihre einzige Möglichkeit herauszufinden ob es Tony gut ging.

„Er hat mir gesagt das er dort hin wollte und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher das er dort war," sprach Abby leise wobei sie keinen der beiden ansah.

„Ok Abby, versuch es noch einmal auf sein Handy und dann werden wir zu seiner Wohnung fahren und nachsehen, ob er dort ist bevor wir zu dem Club fahren." meinte Gibbs. Er schnappte sich noch seinen halbvollen Kaffee und zog dann Abby mit sich in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Kate hatte bereits ihr Telefon in der Hand und versuchte bereits Tony zu erreichen. Dabei betet sie innerlich dass er zu Hause war. Doch das Gespräch wurde gleich wieder unterbrochen. Schnell rannte sie Gibbs und Abby hinterher.

Die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich als Gibbs Handy klingelte. Er kramte es aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete das Display. DiNozzo war auf ihm zu lesen. erleichtert atmete er auf. „He Tony wo steckst du." schrie er fast ins Telefon. Doch schon einige Sekunden später schien es, als hätte sich seine Vorahnung von vorhin bestätigt.

„Ist dort Agent Gibbs", fragte jemand zögerlich. „Es geht um Tony", fuhr der andere fort wobei er öfters ab brach und ein schluchzen zu unterdrücken schien. „Hier ist Michael, Tony er ist im Krankenhaus und sie sind der einzige der mir einfiel, den Tony einmal erwähnte, der so etwas wie seine Familie für ihn darstellt. Können sie kommen, es geht ihm nicht sehr gut?" Gibbs schloss kurz die Augen und atmete einmal durch, ehe er nach dem Krankenhaus fragte. Schreckliche Bilder wie Tony blutend am Boden lag schossen ihm kurz durch den Kopf. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen. Er wollte sich lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen was mit seinem Agenten passiert sein könnte. Dazu hatte er später noch Zeit. Auch überraschte es ihn zu hören, dass Tony das Team als seine Familie betrachtete. Gibbs würde sich persönlich darum kümmern um herauszufinden was mit ihm passiert war. Gnade Gott demjenigen der Tony dies angetan hatte.

Abby die das Gespräch verfolgt hatte fing leise an zu weinen. Warum? War der einzige Gedanke der ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf schwirrte. Warum war Tony heute in diesen Club gegangen? Warum musste jemand so etwas schreckliches tun? Doch tief in ihrem innersten kannte sie die Antworten. Sie wusste nur, dass sich in dieser Nacht das Bild ändern würde, dass Gibbs und Kate von ihrem Freund hatten. Sie betete, dass die beiden damit zurechtkommen würden und Tony die beiden nicht als Freunde verlieren würde. Das das Team für Tony sehr wichtig war hatte er ihr öfter erzählt. Auch war es der längste Job den Tony je hatte. Obwohl es dafür auch einen bestimmten Grund gab. Abby hoffte nur das dieser Grund ihm nicht das Herz brach, wenn dieser je von Tonys Gefühlen erfahren sollte. Auch machte sie sich Gedanken um Kate. Sie war wie eine Schwester für Tony. Er hatte es aber nie verkraftet wie sie ihm mit Voss aufzog. Und gerade heute musste sie diese alte Wunde wieder öffnen. Abby hoffte das diese Nacht Tony nicht zerstörte auf die eine oder andere Art.


	3. Chapter 3

Dank erstmal an meinem fleißigen Beta für die Korrekturen.  Kapitel 3 

Gibbs fuhr mal wieder in seinen üblichen Fahrstiel durch die Straßen. Doch keiner der beiden störte sich daran. Jeder war in Gedanken versunken. Immer wieder hörte Gibbs die Worte Michaels. Die Besorgnis war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. Was auch immer mit Tony passiert war, konnte nichts Gutes heißen. Doch er wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie schlimm es wirklich um Tony stand. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen dass ihn noch kein Polizist angehalten hatte so wie er jetzt fuhr. Doch die Sorge um Tony ließ ihn alles vergessen. Es wäre auch besser für den Polizisten wenn er ihn nicht anhielt. Das würden die Polizisten nicht überleben. Die Sorge um Tony schien ihn alle Regeln vergessen zu lassen. Eine Ampel die auf rot geschaltet hatte überfuhr er einfach, doch keiner der anderen sagte etwas dazu. Der Regen schien noch dichter zu werden und die Sicht verschlechterte sich zusehends. Zum Glück erreichten sie kurze Zeit später das Krankenhaus.

Drinnen herrschte das völlige Chaos. Patienten lagen auf den Gängen, Angehörige suchten verzweifelt nach ihren Verwanden und die Polizisten versuchten mittendrin Aussagen zu bekommen. Einige der Leichtverletzten standen noch immer unter Schock und lehnten mit ausdrucklosen Gesichtern an den Wänden. Tony in diesen Durcheinander zu finde, würde ewig dauern. Es war so gut wie unmöglich in diesem Durcheinander jemanden zu aufzufinden. Es war so als ob alle Verletzen in dieses Krankenhaus gebracht wurden. Gibbs überlegt kurz zu einem der Polizisten zu gehen, um herauszufinden, was eigentlich genau passiert war doch Tony war in diesem Augenblick wichtiger. Das andere konnte noch eine Weile warten.

Kate bahnte sich erst einmal den Weg zum Empfang um vielleicht doch etwas über Tony zu erfahren. Aber große Hoffnung schien sie nicht zu haben. Abby war bei Gibbs geblieben und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie Michael ausgesehen hatte. Einige der Leute hier kamen ihr bekannt vor doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen wie Michael aussah, obwohl Tony ihn schon einige Male erwähnt hatte und sie ihm vor einiger Zeit auch begegnet war. Doch gerade jetzt ließ sie ihr Gedächtnis im Stich. Gibbs war inzwischen auch schon auf der Suche nach Tony doch auch er wusste, dass es in diesem Durcheinander so gut wie unmöglich war. Er wollte schon eine der Schwestern fragen doch auch die würden ihm wahrscheinlich nicht weiter helfen können. Er hoffte das Kate mehr herausbekam. In der Zwischenzeit sah er sich die Verletzten an. Viel hatten verrußte Gesichter, einige Kratzer oder zerrissene Kleidung. Sie alle wollten wahrscheinlich nur einen wenig Spaß haben und waren nun in diesem Chaos gelandet. Gibbs betrachtete einen der Männer mit rosafarbenen Haaren der immer wieder in ihre Richtung starrte. Zur gleichen Zeit war auch Abby auf dem Mann aufmerksam geworden. Doch im Gegensatz zu Gibbs schien sie den Mann wieder zu erkennen. Sie konnte sich nun deutlich wieder erinnern, wie sie ihn und Tony einmal im Club getroffen hatte. Es war das erste Mal das sie Tony in so einem Club gesehen hatte und es war dieses Treffen gewesen, was ihre Freundschaft verändert hatte. Sie war nun noch viel enger geworden und Abby war zu Tonys einzigen Vertrauten geworden. Jemand mit dem er reden konnte ohne sich zu verstellen. Sie war überrascht zu erfahren wie Tony wirklich war. Er versuchte immer selbstsicher und als Frauenheld aufzutreten doch eigentlich war er schüchterner und nicht so selbstsicher wie er sich ausgab. Doch das dürfte wohl in seiner Kindheit stecken. Er hatte ihr einmal erzählt wie sein Vater ihn in einen Hotel vergessen hatte. So etwas vergaß man nicht so einfach.

„Michael", fragte sie erleichtert „Hallo, Abby, " grüßte er sie, "und sie müssen Gibbs sein", fragte Michael der sichtlich erleichtert wirkte das dieser nun endlich da war. „Wie geht's es Tony und wo ist er", fragte Abby aufgeregt ehe Gibbs zu Wort kommen konnte. Michel verzog für einen Augenblick kurz das Gesicht. „OK, folgt mir am besten. Ich glaube die Ärzte sollten ihnen das besser erklären. Das einzige was ich ihnen sagen kann, ist das Tony zurzeit noch nicht ansprechbar ist." meinte Michael nur. Es war deutlich zu sehen dass auch er etwas abbekommen hatte.

Er führte die drei am Empfang vorbei zu einem der Zimmer am Ende des Flures. Tony lag dort in einem der Betten an Maschinen angeschlossen. Sein Körper war von Kratzern übersäht, er war blass und wurde von einer Maschine beatmet. Ein Arzt, der neben dem Bett stand sah auf als er die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte. „Wer von ihnen ist Agent Gibbs", fragte er. „Das wäre wohl ich", antwortet dieser. „Wie steht es um Tony?" „Mister DiNozzo wurde schwer verletzt, er befand sich ziemlich nahe bei der Explosionsquelle und hat dadurch einiges abbekommen. Ehrlich gesagt es ist ein Wunder das er noch lebt. Wir haben ihn gleich operiert aber wir können trotzdem noch nicht sagen wann er wieder aufwacht und welche Schäden er noch davon tragen wird. Es tut mir leid, dass wir nichts besseres sagen können, zur Zeit können wir nur abwarten wie und ob er die Nacht überstehen wird."

Als der Arzt diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte herrschte ein bedrücktes Schweigen. Es war als ob ihr schlimmster Alptraum war geworden war. Noch immer hofften sie, dass es sich nur um einen schrecklichen Traum handelte und sie bald wieder aufwachen würden. Doch so sehr sie sich dies wünschten wussten, sie im innersten das dies nicht die Realität war. Tony lag Schwerverletzt in Bett vor ihnen und es war noch unklar, ob er die Nacht überleben würde.

Jegliche Farbe wich aus Abbys Gesicht und sie sank zu Boden. Warum nur er? War die einzige Frage, die ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf ging. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Der sonst so fröhliche Tony lag nun regungslos im Bett vor ihnen und würde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr aufwachen. So durfte sie nicht denken. Er würde es schaffen. Tony war ein Kämpfer und er würde nicht so einfach aufgeben. Wäre er heute Abend nur nicht in den Club gegangen. Hätte Kate doch nur nichts gesagt, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf doch schnell verwarf sie diesen Gedanken wieder. Es war nicht ihre Schuld sie konnte nicht wissen, dass dies geschehen würde. Wenn irgend jemand die Schuld traf, dann derjenige, der die Bombe gezündet hatte. Sie würde ihn finden schwor sie sich. Es war das einzige was sie für Tony tun konnte.

Auch Gibbs war bei dieser Nachricht blass geworden. Er wollte es genauso wenige wahr haben, dass Tony vielleicht nicht mehr aufwachte aber er wusste auch dass es nicht gut aussah. Gibbs überlegte ob er Ducky um diese Uhrzeit anrufen sollte doch bestimmt würde er und McGee auch wissen wollen was mit ihrem Kollegen passiert war. Gibbs ging leise aus den Zimmer und überlies die beiden anderen einen Augenblick für sich. Michael war der einzige der bemerkte, dass er ging. Ihr Blick traf sich kurz und schon folgte Michael ihm auf den Flur.

„Ok, ich will jetzt genau erfahren was hier passiert ist und warum mein Agent gerade um sein Leben kämpft." Michael der selber noch unter Schock stand musterte den Agenten eingehend. Er wusste, dass Tony so seine Geheimnisse hatte und auch das sein Boss nichts darüber wusste. Sollte er Tonys Vertrauen missbrauchen oder nicht? Doch die Augen des Agenten ließen ihm keine andere Wahl. Die harten blauen Augen wollte Antworten und er würde nicht aufhören bis er all die Erklärungen hatte die er brauchte. Tony gehörte zu seinem Team und keiner verletzte einen seiner Agenten und kam ungestraft damit davon. Das war einer der Gründe, die Tony an diesem Mann so anziehend fand.

„Ich war heute Abend in dem Club unten am Hafen und hab ein bisschen nach Ablenkung gesucht. Dann hab ich dann auch Tony gesehen und gerade als ich zu ihm wollte gab es eine Explosion. Die Leute schrien und liefen durcheinander. Tony war gleich zusammengebrochen. Ich hatte ihn dann noch mit aus dem Club gezogen und hierher gebracht. An mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern." „Wie ist der Name des Clubs", wollte Gibbs wissen. Michael erbleicht, das war der Teil, den er gern verschwiegen hätte doch Gibbs würde es sowieso erfahren. Es war bestimmt besser, wenn Gibbs es von ihm erfahren würde als von einen der Polizisten. Die es wenig kümmerte wie ihr Gegenüber auf diese Nachricht reagierte. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie viele Menschen heute unfreiwillig geoutet wurden. Er war froh, dass er es seiner Familie vor langer Zeit gesagt hatte. Tonys Vater hatte ihn schon vor langer Zeit verstoßen und so würde es ihm nicht kümmern was sein Sohn machte, außer es gefährdete den Ruf seines Unternehmens. Doch der Agent der vor ihm stand war eine andere Sache. Tony sah ihn und sein Team als seine Familie an. Michael überlegte einen Weg es ihm schonend beizubringen doch er sah leider keinen, also antwortet er schlicht. „Es war der Dark Moon." und hoffte das Tony ihm vergeben würde. Gibbs starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Was wollte er denn da?" fragte er nach einer Weile. „Wahrscheinlich das was alle dort wollten" antwortet Michael ohne zu zögern. Er war mit seinen Nerven am Ende und wollte einfach nur wieder zu Tony. Michael kannte die Reaktion auf diesem Club bereits zur Genüge. Ihm war es egal was die Leute von ihm dachten, doch dies war Tonys Boss und er wollte ihn nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, wusste er doch was Tony für den Agenten empfand. „Kennen sie ihn daher?" fragte Gibbs, wobei Michael seinen Tonfall nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Es war Neugier, aber auch etwas anderes. Er konnte nur noch nicht sagen was es war. „Ja, aber wir sind nicht zusammen falls sie das wissen wollen." Gibbs schien sich nach dieser Nachricht etwas zu entspannen und Michael musste lächeln. Die Reaktion von Gibbs war nicht so schlimm wie Tony es sich immer ausgemalt hatte. Im Gegenteil. Gibbs schien nur erleichtert zu sein, dass zwischen ihm und Michael nichts lief. Vielleicht hatte Tony doch noch eine Chance aber dann fiel ihm Regel 12 ein. Er wusste gar nicht wie oft er sich schon angehört hatte, dass Gibbs diese Regel hatte und das dies eine der Gründe war, warum Tony sich nicht traute ihm etwas zu sagen. Doch das war eine Sache zwischen ihm und Gibbs.

Dieser wusste inzwischen nicht mehr was er von diesem Abend halten sollte. Erst fand er heraus das Tony schwerverletzt im Krankenhaus lag und um sein Leben kämpfte, und das nur weil irgendein Idiot meinte das Beziehung zwischen Männern nicht sein sollte. Er war schon überrascht, dass Tony wahrscheinlich bi war, aber das änderte nichts wie er über ihn dachte. Na ja fast, es herrschte schon immer eine besondere Anziehung zwischen den beiden. Im Augenblick wollte er lieber nicht genauer darüber nachdenken. Erst musste er den Typen finden der für dies alles verantwortlich war. Niemand verletzte seinen Agenten und kam damit davon. Und schon gar nicht, wenn der besagte Agent Tony DiNozzo hieß. Wieso dies so war darüber wollte er später erst nachdenken und was zwischen ihnen war oder was sein könnte. Regel 12 schoss ihm kurz durch den Kopf aber er beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war seine Regeln zu brechen. Michael grinste als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Agenten sah. Vielleicht würde aus dieser Nacht doch noch was Gutes werden. Er hoffte nur, dass Kate es genauso aufnehmen würde Gibbs.

Gibbs der sich nun wieder gefangen hatte griff zu seinem Telefon. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass er ja noch Ducky und McGee informieren müsste. Er hoffte zwar dass Tony bald wieder zu sich kommen würde, doch solange er nichts genaues wusste wollte er den beiden doch lieber Bescheid geben. Sie würden es ihm nicht verzeihen, wenn er dies nicht tat.

tbc in Kapitel 4


	4. Chapter 4

_Kapitel 4_

Dr Mallard schlief bereits, als ihn das läuten des Telefons aus einen seltsamen Traum riss. Verschlafen griff er nach dem Hörer. Wer immer das war musste einen triftigen Grund haben, um um diese Uhrzeit noch anzurufen. „Mallard", murmelte er verschlafen. „Ducky, Jethro hier. Tony wurde verletzt. Er liegt zurzeit im Krankenhaus und sie meinen es sieht nicht gut aus." Sofort war er hell wach. „Was genau ist passiert?" „Es gab eine Explosion in dem Club wo er war und er wurde verletzt. Die Ärzte sind nicht sehr optimistisch was ihn angeht." „Ich bin schon unterwegs," meinte Ducky nur und machte sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.

Bei McGee lief es ähnlich ab. Auch er war völlig geschockt, als er von der Nachricht über Tony hörte. Dieser ärgerte ihn zwar oft, aber er war doch immer für ihn da. Schnell machte auch er sich auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Er betete, dass Tony bald wieder aufwachen würde und es ihm wieder besser ging. Auch hatte er große Angst um Abby. Sie und Tony waren enge Freunde. Sie würde es nicht verkraften, wenn dieser es nicht schaffen sollte.

Kate stand noch immer vor Tonys Bett. Sie war so geschockt von der Nachricht, dass sie nicht mitbekam, dass Gibbs den Raum verlassen hatte. Der Tony, den sie diesen Abend noch mit Voss aufgezogen hatte, lag nun in einen Krankenhausbett und kämpfte um sein Leben. Was war nur passiert, fragte sie sich. Wer konnte nur eine Bombe in mitten von Menschen zünden. Welchen Grund konnte der Attentäter haben. Sie wollte Antworten auf ihre Fragen und sicherlich schien es den anderen nicht anders zu gehen. Kate drehte sich zu Abby um und sah, dass diese völlig am Boden zerstört war. Ständig wiederholte sie die Frage warum. Kate trat auf sie zu und nahm die völlig aufgelöste Forensikerin in die Arme. „Er wird es schaffen Abby, daran musst du glauben und Gibbs wird denjenigen bekommen, der ihm das angetan hat. Er würde nie jemanden der einen aus seinen Team so verletzt hatte einfach entkommen lassen. Sie hatte gesehen wie er im Bezug auf Ari war. Abby lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie Gibbs den Mistkerl fertig machte, quälte bis dieser alles gestand. Bei dem Gedanken warum jemand so etwas überhaupt machte, musste sie besorgt daran denken wie die anderen reagieren würden, wenn sie herausfanden warum Tony dies passiert war.

Kate war eine der Personen die bestimmt ein Problem damit hatten, dass Tony wohl nicht so der Frauenheld war wie er sich immer gern gab. Die Sache mit Voss war ein deutliches Indiz dafür. Es war auch der Grund gewesen warum Tony heute in dem Club war. Sie hatte von McGee gehört was Kate gesagt hatte. Doch Abby konnte Kate wohl kaum die Schuld geben. Das änderte auch nichts und Tony hätte dies sicher nicht gewollt. Michael kehrte wieder ins Zimmer zurück. Ohne auf die andren zu achten, ging er zu Tony rüber und ergriff vorsichtig seine Hand, wobei er darauf achtete keine der Kanülen zu berühren. Er hoffte dass er seine Augen bald wieder öffnete. Michael war froh dass er und Tony so gute Freunde waren. Abby kannte er ja schon aus dem Club und Gibbs schien kein Problem damit zu haben das sein Agent nicht nur auf Frauen stand. Die einzige Person die ihm noch Sorgen bereitete war Kate, doch sie würde eh bald erfahren in was für eine Art Club Tony gewesen war. Dann war es an ihr, wie sie mit der Situation umging.

Abby, welche die Szene beobachtet hatte, schenkte Michael ein dankbares Lächeln. Sie überlegte noch wie sie Kate beibringen konnte wieso dies passiert war, sie war froh dass Michael hier war. Vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen Kate zu überzeugen, dass sie unrecht über Tony hatte. Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie den Polizisten, der das Zimmer betreten hatte erst einmal gar nicht wahrnahm. Der Polizist musterte Michael und Tony mit einen abwerteten Blick. „Mister Russo", fragte er. „Können sie mir erzählen an was sie sich noch erinnern?" Michael der den Tonfall des Polizisten bemerkt hatte wiederholte einfach das was er bereits Gibbs erzählt hatte. „Waren sie schon öfters im Dark Moon", fragte der Polizist, wobei zu erkennen war was er von dem Club hielt. Kate die sich noch immer im Hintergrund aufhielt hielt entsetzt den Atem an, als sie den Namen des Clubs hörte. Was hatte Tony da bloß zu suchen. Sie blickte zu Abby rüber die aber keinen falls überrascht schien. Als sie daran dachte wie sie ihn wieder mit Voss aufgezogen hatte musste sie schlucken. War dies der Grund warum Tony hier lag. Wäre er vielleicht gar nicht hin gegangen, wenn sie ihn nicht aufgezogen hätte?

Abby, die Kates nachdenklichen Blick sah, drückte ihre Hand und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Der einzige der hier die Schuld trägt ist der Typ der die Bombe gezündet hatte und niemand anders." Kate wollte ihr glauben aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich doch schuldig. Sie hatte Tony wohl doch völlig falsch eingeschätzt.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Gibbs ging, als er das Telefongespräch beendet hatte wieder zurück in Tonys Zimmer wo Michael gerade befragt wurde. Der Polizist schien nicht gerade davon begeistert zu sein diesen Fall zu übernehmen. Sein abwertender Blick verriet einiges darüber. Als er Kates erstauntes Gesicht auf die Frage des Polizisten sah und er Abbys Kommentar darauf hörte, musste er sich erneut fragen was zwischen den beiden heute Abend wohl vorgefallen war. Michael schien sich von dem Polizisten nicht beeinflussen zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich war er ein solches Verhalten schon gewohnt. Doch Gibbs würde sich das nicht gefallen lassen. Ein Kommentar in Tonys Richtung und der Mann würde es bereuen jemals diesesen Fall übernommen zu haben.

„Was hat das damit zu tun wie oft ich in den Club war?" fragte dieser verärgert denn jetzt wusste jeder in diesem Raum wo Tony und er sich heute aufgehalten hatten. Er wusste, dass er dies nicht hätte verhindern können doch die Art des Polizisten gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Es hätte ja sein können das ihnen irgendjemand aufgefallen ist der sich seltsam benahm." Michael beruhigte sich etwas, doch er konnte sich an niemanden erinnern der sich seltsam verhalten hatte. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann mich an nichts merkwürdiges erinnern" „Können sie uns vielleicht sagen um was für eine Art von Sprengstoff es sich handelte", mischte sich Gibbs ein. Er hatte lange genug gewartet, jetzt wollte er Antworten haben. Sobald Ducky und McGee hier waren würde er sich den Tatort mal ansehen, vielleicht würde er dann herausfinden was heute hier passiert war und wieso sein Agent gerade um sein Leben kämpfen musste.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann ihnen darüber keine Auskunft geben Mister...?" „Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS", antworte dieser und zeigte den Polizisten seinen Ausweis. „Special Agent Gibbs, dies ist keine Fall für den NCIS. Wieso interessieren sie sich hierfür?" „Weil dieser Mann dort einer meiner Agents ist," erklärte er und deutete mit einen Nicken auf Tony der noch immer bewusstlos war und von dem ganzen zum Glück nichts mitbekam. Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn er wieder aufwachte und jeder wusste dass der nicht nur auf Frauen stand. Der Polizist zuckte nur kurz mit dem Schultern und wand sich wieder den Agenten zu. „Okay, aber es geht sie trotzdem nichts an." „Hören sie Mister! Ich will nur herausfinden wer dafür verantwortlich ist und mehr nicht," schrie Gibbs fast. Der Polizist schluckte kurz, dann änderte sich seine Körperhaltung. „Wenn es ihnen Spaß macht können sie gerne ihre eigenen Nachforschungen machen... ich werde sie jedenfalls nicht daran hindern," meinte er wütend und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Michael betrachtet die Szene leicht amüsiert. Es war gut zu sehen, dass Tonys Boss sich so für ihn einsetzte. Der Polizist war ihm sowieso nicht so geheuer gewesen. Jetzt würde sich jemand darum kümmern, dem es auch daran gelegen war das der Täter hinter Gittern kam bevor es zu weiteren Anschlägen kam.

„Okay! Kate, sobald Ducky und McGee da sind werden wir uns den Tatort mal vornehmen. Abby, kannst du mir die bisherigen Aussagen von der Polizei besorgen?" Abby, die sich inzwischen wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte nickte ganz eifrig. Endlich hatte sie was zu tun als nur tatenlos rum zu sitzen. Auch Kate schien davon angesteckt zu sein - endlich konnte sie Tony helfen. Sie fühlte sich noch immer etwas schuldig, dass sie ihn mit Voss so aufgezogen hatte. Sie hoffte nur das Gibbs davon nichts erfuhr oder sie steckte wirklich in Schwierigkeiten. Zwischen ihm und Tony bestand eine merkwürdige Beziehung. Immer wenn dieser verletzt wurde, wusste jeder Agent dass sie ihrem Boss lieber aus dem Weg gehen sollten. Jeder war froh wenn Tony dann wieder zum Dienst erschien. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was passieren sollte, wenn Tony nicht mehr aufwachte. Gibbs würde dies bestimmt nicht verkraften. Der einzige, den er in dieser Zeit an sich ranließ war Ducky. Kate hoffte, dass der dieser bald auftauchte. Sie beschloss auf dem Flur auf Ducky und McGee zu warten, da immer noch ein Chaos herrschte und sie bestimmt keine Auskunft erhalten würden in welchen Zimmer Tony lag.

Gibbs ging zu Tonys Bett rüber und setzte sich zu ihm. Er hatte keine Ahnung was die Anzeigen über den Bett bedeuteten, doch er hoffte dass es ihm bald besser ging. Er konnte sich einfach nicht ausmalen was er ohne den Agenten tun sollte. Er ergriff Tonys Hand und drückte sie kurz. Was immer er auch für seinen Agenten empfand würde er erst einmal verdrängen müssen, es würde sonst sein Urteilsvermögen beeinflussen und das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Dazu war ihm dies viel zu wichtig. Ducky sollte endlich auftauchen so dass er sich auf dem Weg machen konnte um den Verantwortlichen dafür zu suchen. Er wollte Tony nicht ganz alleine lassen. Er wäre beruhigter, wenn jemand bei Tony war der ihn kannte und außerdem kannte Ducky sich mit dem ganzen medizinischen Kauderwelsch besser aus als er.

Michael, der die Szene von dem Fenster her beobachtet hatte, konnte sich endlich ein wenig entspannen. Er hatte schon überlegt Tonys Vater anzurufen. Aber einerseits hatte er seine Nummer nicht und selbst wenn er sie hätte würde es diesen kaum kümmern, wie es um seinen Sohn stand. Die Entscheidung, Gibbs anzurufen war doch richtig gewesen und so wie dieser den Agenten im Bett betrachtete würde diese Nacht vielleicht noch etwas ändern. Sein Freund brauchte einfach jemanden in seinen Leben der ihm die Stabilität bot, die er scheinbar in seinem Leben gesucht hatte. Auch seine anderen Teammitglieder sorgten sich um ihn. Er schien seine Familie gefunden zu haben. Auch wenn es eine seltsame Familie war. Der junge Agent war schon in den richtigen Händen bei denen. Michael fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platz, aber er wollte ihn trotzdem nicht alleine lassen. Wieder kamen die Bilder aus dem Club hoch. Wie Tony ihn angesehen hatte kurz vor der Explosion und wie er dann zusammenbrach. Die Ärzte hatten alles für ihn getan was sie konnten - jetzt war es an ihm zu entscheiden wie die Nacht ausging. Doch so wie sich seine Freunde um ihn kümmerten würde er sicher bald wieder aufwachen.

Ducky fuhr langsam durch die verregneten Straßen. Um diese Zeit waren kaum Autos zu sehen doch er wollte auch nicht so rasen wie Jethro. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie es diesem jetzt ging. Immer wenn der junge Mann in Gefahr war wurde er mürrisch und die anderen Agenten wussten, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg gehen sollten. Auch wenn dieser es nie zugeben würde lag Jethro sehr viel an Tony und das, was er von Jethro erfahren hatte klang nicht sehr gut. Ducky wollte sich nicht ausmalen was er dort vorfinden würde. Er hoffte inständig, dass nicht mit Folgeschäden zu rechnen war. Als er auf dem Parkplatz ankam, sah er wie McGee aus seinem Wagen stieg. Dieser wirkte genauso verschlafen und geschockt wie er selber. Ducky wusste, dass dies eine lange Nacht werden würde. McGee versuchte ihm einen aufmunterten Blick zuzuwerfen, doch so richtig schien es ihm nicht zu gelingen.

„Dr. Mallard", grüßte er kurz. „Wissen sie schon was Neues?" „Nein mein Junge, nur das was Jethro Ihnen wahrscheinlich auch schon erzählt hat. Er wollte sich wohl noch nicht genau festlegen. Wir sollten mal nach den anderen sehen." Beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Empfang, als sie Kate auf dem Flur bemerkten. Sie wirkte angespannt und war völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie die beiden erst gar nicht bemerkte. „Kate, wie geht es ihm, " fragte McGee. „Es hat sich noch nichts geändert. Er ist noch immer bewusstlos und die Ärzte wissen noch nicht wann er wieder aufwacht. Gibbs wird froh sein das ihr hier seit, er will sich bestimmt auf die Suche nach dem Täter machen." „Da wirst du wohl recht haben mein Kind, warten war noch nie Jethros Stärke gewesen." Als sie das Zimmer betraten, saß Gibbs noch immer an Tonys Bett und hielt behutsam seine Hand. Er schien nichts um sich herum war zu nehmen. Abby stand am Fenster und unterhielt sich mit einen unbekannten Mann. Die beiden unterbrachen das Gespräch als sie Ducky und Tim bemerkten. Abby warf sich sofort erst in Duckys Arme und dann umarmte sie McGee. Dieser hielt sie für eine Weile fest, als er bemerkte dass sie leicht zitterte. Den Schrecken dieser Nacht hatte sie immer noch nicht verdaut. Ducky war inzwischen bei Gibbs und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Das ließ Gibbs aufsehen. „Ducky", war das einzige was er sagte. „Ist schon gut Jethro, du wirst den Verantwortlichen schon finden und ich passe inzwischen auf unseren Jungen hier auf." Gibbs drückte noch einmal Tonys Hand. Dann stand er auf um für Ducky Platz zu machen. „McGee, Kate wir werden uns jetzt erstmal beim Club umsehen. Abby, du weißt was du zu tun hast. Also los geht's." Tim und Kate folgten Gibbs aus dem Raum. Sie waren froh, dass sie endlich was unternehmen zu können. Gibbs drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um und verließ dann endgültig den Raum. Er musste sich jetzt vollkommen auf dem Fall konzentrieren oder er würde Fehler machen, dies könnte er sich nie verzeihen. Tony war bei Ducky in guten Händen.

Tbc

_AN: Hier einmal eine kleine Frage an die Leser der Geschichte: Was soll mit Tony passieren? _

_A: Er soll unbeschadet von dem Koma wieder aufwachen._

_B: Er hat durch die Explosion eine Verletzung davon getragen (z.B. er hat vorübergehen sein Gehör verloren oder ähnliches)_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry das ich so lange nicht weiter geschrieben hatte. Jetzt geht es aber erstmal weiter.  
Ich überlege noch was ich mit Tony mache aber keine Sorge ich werde ihn nicht so lange  
ärgern. gg

_Kapitel 6 _

Ken Adams stand noch immer ungläubig vor dem Ruinen die einst sein der Club gewesen war. Seine sonst so leuchtenden grünen Augen waren nun getrübt und sein blondes Haar war mit Russ versetzt. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass er heute nicht hier gewesen war. Doch schon musste er schwermütig an die denken die es nicht geschafft hatten. Drei Tote hatten ihm die Polizei genannt und viele von den Verletzten kämpften noch immer um ihr Leben. Dies war wohl die schlimmste Nacht seines Lebens beschloss er, während er stumm die Aktivitäten der Feuerwehr und er Polizei beobachtete. Sie hatten ihm noch nicht erlaubt den Club zu betreten, da die Spurensicherung noch nicht beendet war, wie man ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Wieder strich er sich durchs Haar und überlegte wie dies nur geschehen konnte. Wie konnte jemand soviel Hass entwickeln um ein solchen Verbrechen zu planen. Es gab keine Vorwarnung oder ähnliches die dies hätte verhindern können. Das schlimmste war das er die meisten Leute gekannt hatte die hier waren und auch wenn er noch nicht genau wusste, wer die Toten waren fühlte er sich schuldig. Er hoffte nur, dass die Polizei den Täter bekam bevor dieser noch weitere Bomben legte. So in Gedanken versunken bekam er den Schuss nicht mit. Nur wie sich ein dumpfer Schmerz in seiner Schulter ausbreitete. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um. Das letzte was er sah waren zwei hasserfüllte schwarze Augen bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Etwas weiter entfernt betrachtet der Mann genüsslich sein Werk. Einige Flammen loderten noch immer in der Stille der Nacht und es herrschte ein hektisches Treiben, als die Beamten versuchten die Menschen aus dem Club zu retten. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Es tat gut dieses Durcheinander zu sehen. Bald würden sie alle büßen. Keiner von denen sollte ungeschehen davon kommen. Sein Blick fiel auf dem blonden Mann der verzweifelt das Gebäude betrachtet. Das sollte sein nächster Schritt sein. Trotz der vielen Polizisten legte er die Waffe an. Durch das Zielfernrohr konnte der den Mann genau betrachten. Er genoss es die Verzweiflung auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Er wollte den Augenblick am liebsten noch eine Weile genießen doch dafür war leider keine Zeit mehr. Außerdem war dies erst der Anfang. Bevor die Nacht rum war würde er noch einiges zu tun haben. Die Zeit der Rache war gekommen und niemand würde ihn jetzt noch aufhalten können. Er lächelte noch einmal und drückte dann ab. Ihre Augen trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment ehe der Mann zu Boden sank. Schnell stand er auf, warf seine Waffe ins offene Auto und fuhr davon. Er hatte noch viel zu tun und würde sich jetzt von niemand mehr aufhalten lassen.

Gibbs raste wieder einmal an diesen Abend durch die leeren Straßen der Stadt. Der Regen hatte sich gelegt, doch die Stimmung im Wagen war noch immer gedrückt. Doch im Gegensatz von vorhin hatten sie nun ein Ziel vor Augen. Er versuchte jeden Gedanken an Tony zu verdrängen. Immer wieder sah er die blasse Gestalt seines Agenten vor sich. Gibbs trat noch einmal aufs Gas und beschleunigte den Wagen. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich mit der Arbeit anfangen. Obwohl dies hier eigentlich nicht in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich lag, würde er sich davon nicht aufhalten lassen. In wenigen Minuten würde er am Tatort sein. Jenem Ort, an dem heute Nacht alles begonnen hatte. Er überlegte wie er die Polizisten davon überzeugen konnte dass er hier ermitteln wollte. Zur Not würde er Tom anrufen und um einen Gefallen bitten. Gibbs hoffte, dass der Direktor des NCIS ihm helfen würde wenn es dazu kam. Selbst wenn er auf eigene Faust ermitteln musste war ihm das egal. Tony aber würde sicher nicht wollen das er wegen ihm seine Karriere riskierte. Doch Tony konnte dies zurzeit eh nicht verhindern. Dieser lag schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus und kämpfte um sein Leben. Er verlangsamte das Fahrzeug, als das teilweise brennende Gebäude in Sicht kam. Ein Schuss ertönte und Polizisten liefen plötzlich hektisch umher. Gibbs trat auf die Bremse und das Auto kam mit einen Ruck zum stehen. Schon hatte er seine Waffe gezogen und duckte sich hinter die offene Fahrertür. Die Polizisten liefen in Richtung der Schüsse während sich Sanitäter eilig um den Angeschossenen kümmerten. McGee und Kate waren Gibbs Beispiel gefolgt und gaben ihrem Chef Rückendeckung. Dieser schlich zu dem anderen Beamten rüber. „Was ist hier los ?", fragte er den nächsten Polizisten. „Jemand hat von dem Bäumen her geschossen." Einer der anderen Polizisten kehrte zurück. „ Es scheint als sei der Schützte schon weg. Er hatte wohl ein genaues Ziel vor Augen." „ Auf wen wurde denn geschossen ? " wand sich Gibbs an einen der Polizisten. Der Mann musterte ihn abwerteten ehe er fragte. „Wer sind sie eigentlich?" Gibbs der langsam die Nase von einem solchen Verhalten voll hatte zog seinen Ausweis hervor. „Gibbs, NCIS." antwortet er. „Was geht dies hier den NCIS an. Dies ist nicht ihr Zuständigkeitsbereich." „Einer meiner Leute wurde bei dem Anschlag verletzt und ich will den, der dafür verantwortlich ist. Wie wäre es wenn meine Leute sie bei den Ermittlungen unterstützen würden? " Normalerweise würde er die Ermittlungen übernehmen aber er glaubte nicht, dass die Beamten sich dies gefallen ließen. Also gab er sich erstmal damit zufrieden hier mit zu helfen. Es war immerhin besser als gar nicht an den Ermittlungen teilhaben zu können. Der Beamte betrachtet ihn etwas verwundert und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sie können gern ihre eigenen Ermittlungen übernehmen aber kommen sie meinen Leuten bloß nicht in die Quere. Vielleicht können sie das Opfer von vorhin befragen und er weiß ja etwas." Gibbs sah den Mann etwas verwirrt an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass der Beamte ihn soviel Spielraum lassen würde. Geschweige denn, dass er ohne Probleme ermitteln durfte.

„McGee sehen sie sich einmal in dem Gebäude um und versuchen sie heraus zu bekommen wer was über die Bombe wissen könnte. Kate, wir beide werden versuchen ob wir was aus dem Opfer heraus bekommen." McGee machte sich gleich auf dem Weg zu einem der Feuerwehrmänner, während Kate und Gibbs zu den Sanitätern gingen. Ein junger Mann mit langen blonden Haaren wurde gerade von einen der Sanitäter verarztet. Blut lief aus einer Wunde an der Schulter doch sonst schien der Mann unheimliches Glück gehabt zu haben oder der Schütze war nicht so gut gewesen. „Können sie mir vielleicht sagen um wenn es sich handelt? " fragte er einen der Sanitäter. Der angesprochene reichte Gibbs den Ausweis des Mannes. „Der Mann heißt Ken Adams und ist der Besitzer des Clubs," antworte dieser. Gibbs sah auf. „Woher wissen sie das so genau?" „Einer der Polizisten erwähnte es vorhin." antworte der Mann. „Wissen sie schon wann ich ihn befragen kann?" „Es tut mir leid aber das kann ich zurzeit noch nicht sagen." „Können sie mir dann vielleicht sagen in welches Krankenhaus er gebracht wird. Damit wir ihn dann später befragen können?" „Er wird ins Sankt Martins Krankenhaus gebracht." Gibbs brauchte sich dies nicht erst zu notieren. Es war dasselbe Krankenhaus in dem sich Tony zurzeit befand. Er verabschiedet sich von dem Mann und macht sich auf die Suche nach McGee, hoffentlich hatte dieser inzwischen mehr herausgefunden. Gibbs wollte sich nicht ausmalen was der Irre noch vorhatte. Erst zündete er in einen gutbesuchten Club eine Bombe und dann schoss er auf den Besitzer. Was hatte bloß als nächstes vor? Was immer es war, Gibbs musste feststellen das diese Nacht noch lange nicht zu Ende war und wenn er den Mann nicht bald aufhielt, würde es bestimmt noch mehr Tote geben. Worin hatte Tony sich da nur verwickelt. Gibbs musste einsehen das dies nicht Tonys Schuld war. Er war wahrscheinlich nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Gibbs hoffte nur dass dieser bald wieder aufwachte. Vielleicht hatte Tony ja etwas gesehen das ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Er wünschte sich sein Agent wäre jetzt hier um Licht in das Dunkel dieses Falles zu bringen bevor es weitere Opfer gab.

Kate hatte sich daran gemacht die Polizisten nach ihren Ergebnissen zu fragen, doch auch die waren noch nicht viel weiter. Durch das löschen der Feuerwehr waren die meisten Spuren verwischt worden und die Augenzeugen die sie befragt hatten standen meist noch viel zu sehr unter Schock um etwas sagen zu können. Einige der Beamten suchten die Nähe der Bäume ab wo der Schütze gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte er ja etwas hinterlassen. Bestimmt war es der gleiche Täter der auch für die Bombe zuständig war. Keiner der Beamten schien damit gerechnet zu haben das der Täter noch vor Ort war. Vielleicht hatten sie angenommen das es ein Selbstmordattentat war. Aber wenn der Täter nicht mit unter dem Opfern war, bestand vielleicht die Möglichkeit der er auf einen der Überwachungsbänder zu sehen war. Irgendetwas war aber dennoch seltsam an der Sache. Der Mann schien genau gewusst zu haben auf wen er da schoss. Also musste er sich öfters im Dark Moon aufgehalten haben oder er kannte jemanden aus dem Club. Was war das Motiv des Täters? War es Hass oder konnte doch etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Kate hoffte inständig das die Überwachungskameras was aufgenommen hatten vielleicht hatte ja Abby schon was raus gefunden.

McGee saß sich vorsichtig in dem Club um. Oder was davon noch übrig geblieben war. Der

größte Teil der Bar war völlig zerstört. Noch immer versuchten die Feuerwehrleute kleine Brände zu löschen. Die Luft war noch von Rauch durchsetzt, jedoch nicht so schlimm das man hier gar nicht mehr atmen konnte. Kaum zu glauben das vor ein paar Stunden hier noch Leute gefeiert hatten ehe die Katastrophe ihren Lauf nahm. Die Bombe musste sich direkt an der Bar befunden haben so wie die Splitter verteilt waren. McGee zog seine Kamera heraus und begann damit Fotos zu machen. Die Polizisten um ihn herum hatten bereits mit der Spurensuche begonnen. Er würde sie nachher um ihre Ergebnisse bitten oder sie sollten die Proben am besten zu Abby senden. Tim hoffte für die Forensekerin, dass es Tony schaffen würde. Doch wenn er sich in der Nähe der Bar befunden hatte so wie Michael es ausgesagt hatte, musste Tony einiges abbekommen haben. Tim dankte Gott das Tony noch am leben war. Obwohl dieser ihn immer wieder ärgerte konnte er sich das Team ohne ihn nicht vorstellen. Vor allem würde Gibbs dann unerträglich werden, wenn Tony was zustieß. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Tim interessierte es eigentlich nicht was zwischen den beiden Agenten vorging, solange es die Arbeit nicht beeinflusste. Er fotografierte einen Mantel der noch am Boden lag. Vielleicht hatte der Täter die Bombe darunter versteckt. „Wissen sie schon was für eine Bombe es war?" fragte er einen der Beamten der damit beschäftigt war Fingerabdrücke zu sichern. „Kann ich ihnen nicht sagen aber fragen sie den Beamten der sich mit dem Feuerwehrmann dort drüben unterhält." McGee dankte den Mann und ging zu den beiden rüber. „Entschuldigen Sie, können sie mir sagen was sie über die Bombe wissen?" Der Beamte musterte ihn. „Sind sie etwa Reporter?" McGee seufzte genervt und zog seinen Ausweis hervor. „Nein, NCIS." Der Beamte sah McGee verwirrt an. „Was wollen sie den hier. Dies ist kein Fall für das Militär soweit ich weiß." „Einer unsere Agenten befindet sich unter den Verletzten und wir haben ihrem Chef angeboten ihnen bei den Ermittlungen zu helfen," erklärte McGee wobei er befürchtete dass er dies heute Abend noch öfters tun würde. Der Beamte sah ihn mit einem abschätzigem Blick an. „Ich dachte immer solche Leute dürfen nicht beim Militär arbeiten." Tim blickte den Beamten mit einem durchbohrenden Blick an. „Hören sie, mit wem unser Agent seinen Abend verbringt geht weder sie noch mich was an. Ich bin nur hier um herauszufinden wer der Irre ist, der in Mitten einer Menschenmasse eine Bombe zündet. Wenn sie ein Problem damit haben sollten sie das ganz schnell ihren Vorgesetzen mitteilen bevor ich sie melden werde." Der Beamte schnaubte beleidigend und stiefelte davon. Der Feuerwehrmann lächelte leicht als er das sah. „Gut gemacht, sie wollten was über die Bombe wissen? Ich denke mal dass es eine Bombe mit Fernzündung war. Die Reichweite war aber nicht sehr weit. Er wollte sich das Chaos wohl ansehen. Die Bombe an sich war sehr einfach gebaut. Ich glaube nicht das es sich um einen Spezialisten handelt." „Danke für die Auskunft." „Nicht jeder denkt hier wie der Beamte," erklärte der Feuerwehrmann mit einen leichten Schulterzucken. „Ihr Freund kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie sich so für ihn einsetzen." Dann ging er wieder an die Arbeit zurück. McGee machte sich erstmal auf die Suche nach dem Überwachungsband bevor einer der Beamten es sich unter den Nagel riss. Er wahr insgeheim froh, dass Gibbs sich an den Ermittlungen beteiligte. Er hoffte dass die Polizisten kein Beweismaterial verschwinden ließen, weil sie so wie der Beamte dachte.

Gibbs folgte den Beamten zu dem Bäumen um dort vielleicht ein paar Spuren zu finden. Dort sammelte er ein paar Patronen ein und machte Fotos von dem Reifenspuren. Abby würde bald viel zu tun bekommen. Sie würde nicht ruhen bis der Kerl hinter Gitten war. Er beschloss noch einmal zum Krankenhaus zu fahren. Hoffentlich konnte der Besitzer des Club Angaben zu dem Täter machen. Außerdem wollte er noch einmal nach Tony sehen. Wenn dies vorbei war würde er sich mit Tony unterhalten müssen. Vielleicht konnte er Regel 12 endlich vergessen. Doch ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Erst musste er den Täter so schnell wie möglich schnappen, nicht dass dieser auch noch hinter Tony her war. Nein, das würde er auf keinen Fall zulassen schwor er sich.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

_Kapitel 7_

Michael saß noch immer am Krankenbett seines Freundes. Seine Kleidung war noch immer mit Russ und Blut durchsetzt, doch die Polizisten hatten ihm noch nicht gestattet wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Auch die andern Besucher des Clubs wurden noch immer verhört. Michael hatte so eine Vermutung das es was mit dem Grauhaarigen Agenten zu tun hatte den er kennen gelernt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß ein alter Mann der auf dem Namen Ducky hörte und eine Geschichte über irgendein afrikanisches Dorf erzählte. Doch er hörte nur halb hin. Lieber warf er noch einen Blick auf die Anzeigen über Tonys Bett. Als Krankenpfleger war ihm bekannt was die Anzeigen bedeuteten. Zumindest hatte sich sein Zustand nicht verschlechtert. Er war langsam auf dem Weg der Besserung, doch es war noch ein langer Weg für ihn. Man konnte aber noch nicht sagen was ihm noch bevor stand. Abby war inzwischen auch wieder zurückgekommen und schien jetzt auf ihre Kollegen zu warten. Sie warf Tony ab und zu einen besorgten Blick zu. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen Abby, er wird es schon bald wieder der Alte sein." „Genau Abby seine Werte sehen schon viel besser aus." Abby wirkte sichtlich erleichtert obwohl sie erst beruhig würde wenn Tony die Augen wieder öffnen würde. „Sind sie und Anthony zusammen?" Michael blickte überrascht auf. Mit dieser Frage hatte er eigentlich nicht gerechnet. „Oh nein da ist nichts zwischen uns. Tony hat nur Augen für eine Person und jeder andere hat keine Chance gegen ihn. Ich hoffe nur, dass dies ihm nicht noch das Herz brechen wird wenn er ihn ablehnt. Obwohl ich langsam meine Zweifel habe das dies passieren würde." „Ich bezweifele das Jethro ihm absichtlich verletzen würde." meinte Ducky der noch immer auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß. Michael blickte überrascht auf. Er hatte nicht mit der Weitsicht es Arztes gerechnete. Der Mann sah ihn mit einen leichten Grinsen an. „Jethro?", fragte Abby verwirrt. „Mein liebes Kind, hast du noch nicht bemerkt wie nahe sich die beiden stehen, obwohl keiner der beiden es zugeben würde? Außerdem kenne ich Jethro schon länger, ich weiß wie er sich verhält." Abby versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie sich die beiden immer verhielten. Jetzt fielen auch ihr ein paar Situationen ein wo sie es eigentlich hätte erkennen müssen. „Und wie sollen wir das den beiden beibringen?" fragte sie begeistert. „Ich glaube kaum dass du ihnen etwas sagen musst, zumindest Gibbs nicht. Ich denke er wird Tony nicht mehr so schnell aus den Augen lassen. Zumindest nicht nach dem was hier passiert ist. Ich kenne den Mann zwar noch nicht so lange wie sie, aber er scheint etwas für Tony übrig zu haben," warf Michael mit ein. Bei diesen Worten musste Abby lächeln. Tony kam ihr schon immer etwas einsam vor. Vielleicht war es auch etwas die Schuld seines Vaters. Dieser schien kaum Zeit für ihn gehabt haben. Über seine Mutter sprach er kaum. Gibbs wäre vielleicht genau der Richtige der Tony von seinem Wert überzeugen könnte. Etwas, das seine Familie ihm nie gezeigt hatte. Sie hoffte, dass das was Gibbs an seinen bisherigen Ehen scheitern ließ würde nicht auch mit Tony passieren würde. Tony würde dies nicht überstehen. Er war nicht so stark wie er den anderen immer vormachen wollte, dass hatte sie schnell in ihren Gesprächen mit ihm erkannt. Und nachdem sie ihm im Dark Moon begegnet war, hatten sie eine enge Freundschaft aufgebaut. Das ihr silberhaariger Boss etwas für Tony empfand war ihr aber entgangen. Doch Ducky kannte Jethro Gibbs am längsten und würde sicherlich besser einschätzen können was Jethro für den jungen Agenten empfand. „Was ist mit seiner Regel 12 Ducky ?" fragte Abby. „Ich glaube das Jethro sie ignorieren wird wenn, da ihm wirklich was an Tony liegt. Ich denke die beiden wären gut für einander. Ich hoffe nur sie bekommen keine Probleme mit Direktor Morrow. Dafür lieben die beiden ihren Job zu sehr." „Ich hoffe sie haben Recht Doktor," meinte Michael. „Ex-Marine oder nicht, ich werde nicht zulassen dass er Tony verletzt. Nicht nachdem was seinem letzten Freund passiert ist." „Was ist denn aus ihm geworden", fragte Abby die nur wusste das es schlimm geendet hatte. „Das letzte was ich gehört hatte war, dass der Junge sich das Leben genommen hatte, Tony gibt sich immer noch die Schuld dafür." Nach dieser Aussage herrschte ein betroffenes Schweigen.

Ein Auto raste durch die einsamen Straßen. Die Musik dröhnte aus dem Radio. Doch all dies schien er nicht richtig wahr zu nehmen. Rache war der einzige Gedanke der ihn antrieb. Er blickte auf ein Foto was auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Auf ihn waren zwei Männer zu sehen die eng umschlungen in die Kamera lächelten. Beide waren glücklich, das konnte man deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern erkennen. Der jüngere der beiden lehnte sich in die Umarmung des Älteren. Seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten regelrecht. Er schien noch nicht zu wissen wie kurz dieses Glück sein sollte. Wenige Wochen nach dem das Foto aufgenommen wurde sollte sein noch junges Leben enden und zwar durch seine eigenen Hände. Der Hände des Fahrers verkrampften sich um das Lenkrad. Bald war es soweit. Er würde sie büßen lassen für das, was sie seinem Bruder angetan hatten. Der erste Schritt war schon getan. Er hätte den Mann gleich erschießen können, doch er wollte ihn leiden sehen. Er sollte genauso leiden wie sein kleiner Bruder gelitten hatte, um so einen Entschluss zu fassen und sein eigenes Leben zu beenden. Die anderen Opfer waren nur eine Nebensächlichkeit. Er musste doch einen Weg finden wie er die Aufmerksamkeit des Besitzers gewann. Doch erstmal hatte er ein anders Ziel.

Ducky der sich als erster erholt hatte wand sich an Michael. „Was ist denn mit seinen Freund passiert?" „Tony und Rick waren wirklich glücklich zusammen. Ich glaube, Tony war die erste große Liebe des Jungen. Ich hatte damals wirklich gehofft dass etwas aus den beiden werden würde. Jedenfalls waren die beiden eines Abends im Dark Moon zusammen. Tony, der sich immer gut mit Ken dem Besitzer verstanden hatte, stellte ihm Rick vor. Nur womit keiner gerechnet hatte war, dass Rick sich Hals über Kopf in Ken verliebte. Dieser schien aber kein richtiges Interesse an ihm zu haben, ich glaube er hoffte noch immer das zwischen Tony und ihm mal was laufen könnte. Rick gab aber nicht locker. Er lief Ken regelrecht hinterher und irgendwann gab Ken dann wohl nach oder er war zu betrunken um zu merken was er tat. Ich weiß nur, dass die beiden eine Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten. Ken schien aber nicht an einer festen Beziehung mit Rick interessiert zu sein und hat ihm dann den Laufpass gegeben. Das war nicht schön mit anzusehen. Tony versuchte immer wieder mit Rick zu reden, doch dieser schien ihm die Schuld zu geben. Dazu kam noch das Rick auch in seiner Firma irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu haben schien. Es muss wohl da noch was passiert sein was ihm dann an den Abgrund trieb und er nur noch einen Ausweg sah. Armer Tony, ich glaube er war es der Rick gefunden hatte. Tony hat das bis heute noch nicht überwunden und der Bruder des Jungen trägt nicht gerade dazu bei. Ich glaube er hatte Tony öfters mal gedroht. Ich hatte ihn immer wieder gebeten sich an Gibbs oder an jemanden andern zu wenden, wenn er nicht aufhören würde." Abby sah Michael entsetzt an. War es möglich, dass der Bruder etwas mit dem Anschlag zu tun hatte? Konnte es sein, das der Tot seines Bruders ihm soweit gehen lies, dass er jeden tötete der seiner Meinung nach Schuld an dessen Tod seines geliebten Bruders trug auch wenn diese Menschen nichts dafür konnten. Es konnte ja keiner ahnen womit Rick solche Probleme hatte, dass er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah.

Es war eine Spur. Wenn auch nur eine die etwas weit hergeholt klang, doch es könnte ein Anfang sein. „Wie war der Name des Bruders?" fragte sie ganz aufgeregt, wobei sie schon ihr Handy aus der Tasche zog. „Alexander Dawson. Glaube ich."

Tbc in 7


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Kapitel 8

Gibbs war noch immer dabei die Fußspuren zu sicher wobei er versuchte den umstehenden Polizisten nicht all zu sehr in dem Weg zu stehen. McGee sicherte weiterhin die Beweise im Club und Kate versuchte von den Augenzeugen noch hilfreiche Informationen zu bekommen. Es würde etwas dauern bis er sie die Beweise auswerten könnten, Gibbs hoffte nur dass sie nicht zu spät kamen um einen erneuten Anschlag zu verhindern.

Er war gerade damit beschäftigt Patronen einzusammeln, als sein Handy klingelt. „Gibbs hier", meldete er sich so kurz wie immer. „Gibbsman, ich glaube wir haben einen Verdächtigen." Gibbs der mit bei Abbys Anruf mit allem nur nicht damit gerechnet hatte fragte gereizt. „Und wen habt ihr in Verdacht Abby?" „Sein Name ist Alexander Dawson. Er hatte nach Michaels Aussagen Tony schon einmal bedroht weil er ihm die Schuld an den Tod seines Bruders gibt. Außerdem könnte er es auch auf den Besitzer des Clubs abgesehen haben. Wir vermuten, dass er mit ihm noch eine offene Rechnung hat." „Abby, du bist ein Genie. Nur leider kommt diese Information für den Besitzer etwas zu späte. Vor wenigen Minuten wurde auf ihn geschossen. Er ist bereits auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. McGee, Kate und ich werden gleich vorbeikommen um ihn zu befragen vielleicht kann er den Verdacht bestätigen. Sobald wir mit der Befragung des Besitzers fertig sind, können wir dich mit zum NCIS nehmen. Ich möchte alles über den Mann wissen wo er gegessen hat, mit wem er sich in letzter Zeit unterhalten hat, einfach alles." Gibbs legt bereits wieder auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Kate und McGee.

Kate fand er beim Auto, wo sie einen der Zeugen befragte. „Kennen sie einen Alexander Dawson", mischte Gibbs sich in das Gespräch ein. Der Angesprochene überlegte kurz. „Nein, noch nie von ihm gehört. Der einzige der mir mit dem Name Dawson einfällt ist Rick. Tragische Geschichte." „Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte Kate. Der Mann schien kurz zu überlegen. „Soweit ich gehört hatte soll er Selbstmord begangen haben. Aber sicher bin ich nicht. Ich glaube er hatte mal was mit Ken, dem Besitzer des Clubs oder war es DiNozzo bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Aber es ist kein Geheimnis das Ken schon seit Jahren hinter DiNozzo her sein sollte." Gibbs notierte sich die Aussage auf seinen Block. „Kate warte beim Wagen, ich gehe McGee holen und dann fahren wir zum Krankenhaus zurück. Ich glaube wir sollten uns mal dem Besitzer unterhalten."

McGee hatte sich inzwischen eine Kopie des Überwachungsbandes vom Abend gesichert und war nur auf dem Weg zu Gibbs, da es so gut wie unmöglich war in dem noch leicht brennenden Gebäude Fingerabdrücke zu bekommen. „McGee, was haben sie heraus bekommen." „Noch nicht viel Boss, dafür habe ich eine Kopie des Überwachungsbandes. Bei der Bombe soll es sich um eine einfache Vorrichtung handeln also suchen wir keine wirklichen Experten." „Abby meinte sie hätte eine Idee wer dafür verantwortlich war. Wir fahren jetzt zum Krankenhaus zurück und dann setzen sie sich mit Abby an den Computer und versuchen alles über den Mann herauszubekommen. Nehmen sie diesem Michael mit er kann ihnen helfen den Mann zu identifizieren. Ich denke der Mann hat noch etwas anderes vor und vielleicht ist Tony eines seiner Ziele. Ich möchte ihm bekommen bevor er Tony noch etwas antun kann." Er würde nicht zulassen dass der Mann seinen Agenten etwas antat. Wenn der Mann Tony auch nur ein Haar krümmte sollte er erfahren wozu ein Ex-Marine alles fähig war. Die drei stiegen ins Auto und nach wenigen Minuten waren sie im Krankenhaus angekommen.

Im Krankenhaus schien Abby schon ungeduldig auf die drei zu warten. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten wieder ihn ihr Labor zu kommen um endlich aktiv mitzuhelfen den Mann zu fangen. Er hatte sich mit den falschen Leuten angelegt. Michael der nun auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß konnte kaum glauben das Ricks Bruder zu so was fähig sein sollte. Er war Alexander einmal begegnet als er mit Tony zusammen Rick besucht hatte. Der Mann machte damals eigentlich einem vernünftigen Eindruck. Er hätte die Drohungen ernster nehmen sollen, vielleicht wäre dann all dies nicht passiert. Doch er wusste das Tony sich niemals an Gibbs gewand hätte aus Angst das Vertrauen des Mannes zu verlieren. Hätte er den älteren Agenten doch nur mehr vertraut. Michael bedachte den Verletzten traurig. Er war nur froh das dieser von dem ganzen was hier passierte nichts mitbekam. Er erinnerte sich noch genau wie er ihn wieder aufbauen musste weil dieser sich die Schuld an Ricks Tod gab. Das dies der Grund für den Anschlag sein sollte könnte ihn endgültig zerbrechen lassen. Er hoffte das Gibbs den Mann bald fing, bevor noch was schreckliches passierte. Michael hoffte nur dass Alexander nicht noch hinter Tony her war. Es war wohl besser wenn er noch bei ihm blieb. Auch war er froh dass der Doktor noch hier war. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte ob dieser Tony beschützen könnte. Zurzeit schien es noch nicht so aus zu sehen dass Tony bald wieder aufwachte. Doch die Werte waren nicht mehr so schlimm wie vor einigen Stunden, als Tony aus der OP kam. Tony war schon immer eine Kämpfernatur, das musste sich Michael immer wieder sagen, als er auf die noch immer blasse Gestallt blickte. Der Arzt hatte sich wieder an Abby gewand und war damit beschäftigt einer seiner vielen Geschichten zu erzählen. Es war genau so wie Tony es ihm immer erzählt hatte. Doch im Augenblick war er dankbar für jede Art von Ablenkung. Vielleicht hörte Tony sie ja und durchlebte nicht immer wieder den schrecklichen Augenblick der dazu führte, dass er jetzt hier in diesem Krankenbett lag.

Als Gibbs das Krankenzimmer betrat, viel sein Blick wieder auf den jungen Agenten der noch immer bewusstlos war. Michael saß auf der einen Seite des Bettes und Ducky auf der anderen. Er und Abby waren leise in ihr Gespräch vertieft, doch sie sahen beide auf als er den Raum betrat. So sehr er sich wünschte Ducky mit zurück ins Hauptquartier zu nehmen war es wohl besser wenn dieser ein Auge auf Tony hatte. Wer weiß ob der Mann nicht hierher kommen würde um das zu vollenden was er angefangen hatte, wenn er herausfand dass Tony noch lebte. Bei diesem Gedanken war ihm flau im Magen. Schnell griff er nach seinem Telefon und bestellte zwei Agenten als Wache. Sicher war sicher. Tony dürfte nichts passieren. Das er eher von seinen persönlichen Gefühlen beeinflusst wurde als von dem professionellen ließ er außer acht. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was Direktor Morrow dazu zu sagen hatte. Darüber wollte er sich später erst Gedanken machen. Tony war ihm jetzt wichtiger als alles andere.

Ducky beobachte Jethro mit einem wissenden Blick. Er kannte ihm lange genug um zu wissen was dieser dachte auch wenn er es nicht zugab, wusste er das Jethro mehr für Tony empfand als der Mann sich selber eingestehen wollte. Doch diese Nacht schien die Augen des älteren Mannes für eine Möglichkeit geöffnet zu haben die er bisher noch nicht in betracht gezogen hatte. Tony war wirklich gut darin zu verbergen was wirklich in ihm vorging. Er hätte niemals in betracht gezogen, das Jethros Gefühle erwidern könnte. Dazu war er immer von Frauen umgeben. Was mochte den Jungen Mann dazu veranlasst haben sich so zu verstecken. Entgegen seiner sonst so offenen Art wusste er kaum was über Tonys Kindheit und die paar Kommentare die Tony ab und zu von sich gab, konnten nicht wirklich auf eine glückliche Kindheit schließen lassen. Was veranlasste Tonys Vater ihn zu enterben? Das war eine Frage die er sich schon oft gestellt hatte doch auf die er bisher noch keine Antwort gefunden hatte. Vielleicht wusste Abby was passiert war. Sie war diejenige im Team die ihm am nächsten stand. Es war gut dass Tony wenigsten einer Person zu vertrauen schien.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Endlich war er angekommen. Die helle Fassade des Hauses wirkte für ihn nur wie ein Hohn. Das leuchten des Gebäudes schien sich nicht auf seine Mitarbeiter übertragen zu haben. Sie waren es die Rick endgültig in die Verzweiflung getrieben hatten. Sie waren es die seinen kleinen Bruder dazu brachten, sein Leben vorzeitig zu beenden. Aber dafür sollten sie alle bezahlen. Es war egal ob sie direkt an den Tod beteilig waren oder ob sie stumm zugesehen hatten, als man einen lebensfrohen Menschen langsam zerstörten. Niemand rührte auch nur einen Finger um einen jungen Mann zu helfen der durch Vorurteile langsam zerstört wurde.

Wie sie herausgefunden hatten, dass sein Bruder die Bekanntschaft von Männern vorzog wusste er bis heute nicht. Es machte für ihn keinen Unterschied ob sie Rick aktiv gemobbt hatten oder ob sie nur zu feige waren etwas zu tun aus Angst mit hineingezogen zu werden. Morgen früh spielte es keine Rolle mehr. Sie alle sollten den morgigen Tag nie vergessen. So wie er ihnen nie verzieh, dass sie ihn alles genommen hatten.

Alexander parkte den Wagen einige Straßen entfernt. Auch wenn er selber plante den morgigen Tag nicht zu erleben, wollte er doch auf Nummer sicher gehen. Es war besser wenn ihn niemand sah bevor er sein Werk vollbracht hatte. Noch einmal blickte er sich um und stieg dann aus dem Wagen.

Im Kofferraum fand er schnell seinen schwarzen Koffer. In einem Büro wie diesem fiel ein weiterer Koffer gar nicht erst auf. Und selbst wenn sie es bemerkten war es schon zu spät. Nur Schade das er dies nicht miterleben konnte. Dafür hatte er die Panik genossen die er im Club ausgelöst hatte. Doch noch war nicht alles beendet was er heute Nacht angefangen hatte. Es waren noch zwei Personen auf seiner Liste die leiden sollten. Aber erstmal kam die anderen an die Reihe. Er griff in seine Tasche wo sich eine veraltete Sicherheitskarte befand. Er hoffte, dass sie vergessen hatten sie zu löschen. Sonst musste er sich eben einen anderen Weg suche um möglichst unauffällig ins Gebäude zukommen Es wäre seinen Plan hinderlich wenn schon jetzt jemand nach ihn suchen würde. Er hatte ja noch was anderes vor. Es sollte ihn niemand an seiner entgültigen Rache hindern.

Alex zog sich schnell um, so dass er dem Wachmann nicht großartig auffiel. Die Sachen seines Bruders waren ihm ein wenig zu klein, doch in der Dunkelheit spielte dies kaum eine Rolle. Vorsichtig hob er den Aktenkoffer hoch und schlenderte gemütlich zu dem Gebäude. Er erinnerte sich noch wie glücklich sein kleiner Bruder war, als er ihm erzählte, dass er in einer so bedeutenten Firma eine Job bekommen hatte. Endlich nach all den langen Jahren an der Uni hatte er es geschafft. Er würde seinen großen Bruder stolz machen, meinte er noch als er seinen ersten Arbeitstag begann. Doch nach zwei Jahren änderte sich plötzlich das Verhalten seines kleinen Bruders. Er zog sich immer wieder zurück und auch die Arbeit schien ihm keinen Spaß mehr zu machen. Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er schien sich regelrecht dazu zu zwingen jeden Tag aufzustehen und zur Arbeit zu gehen. Immer mehr verlor er seine unschuldige Art. Erst nach dessen Tod fand er heraus was passiert war. Wie sehr sein Bruder gelitten hatte. An diesen Tag verlor er den Rest seiner Familie. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie er den Anruf von dem Krankenhaus bekam. Wie man ihm erzählte, dass man alles getan hatte. Doch seinem kleinen Bruder. Seinem Licht konnte man nicht mehr helfen. Nun waren sie an der Reihe. Es war an der Zeit das sie das gleiche durchmachten, das gleiche fühlte was er seit diesem Tag fühlte.

Er atmete noch einmal durch und ging dann in das Gebäude. Ein Gebäude das er nur einmal betreten hatte um die Sachen seines Bruders zu holen. Der Wachmann blickte kurz auf, doch er schien ihn nicht großartig zu beachten. Es kam nicht selten vor das Angestellte in der Nacht noch einmal das Gebäude betraten, weil sie was vergessen hatten oder einfach nur noch ein wenig an einen der vielen Projekte arbeiten wollten. Mit ruhigen Schritten trat er in den Fahrstuhl. Jetzt musste er nur noch das Büro des Mannes finden doch auch das sollte sich nicht als so schwer erweisen.

Als er durch die ruhigen Gänge ging, beschloss er erstmal das Büro seines Bruders aufzusuchen. Nur einmal war hatte er den Raum betreten an dem sein Bruder so viel Zeit verbracht hatte und in dem er wahrscheinlich langsam Tag für Tag seinen Lebensmut verlor. Alexander sah sich in dem Raum um in dem Rick gearbeitet hatte. Nach dessen Tod war ein anderer Name an der Tür zu lesen. War diese Person eine derjenigen die Rick gemobt hatten oder hatte er nur teilnahmslos zugesehen. Er betrachte die wenigen persönlichen Gegenstände welche auf den Tisch des neuen Büroinhabers standen. Ein Foto von einer glücklichen Familie stand neben dem Computer. Alex wusste das diese Familie morgen um diese Zeit nicht mehr zu glücklich sein würde. Wenn alles nach seinem Plan lief würde dies hier seine ultimative Rache sein. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm das er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Schnell stellte er den Koffer ab und verließ ohne noch sich noch einmal umzudrehen den Raum.


End file.
